DarkBlade ShadowKill
by The Amega
Summary: I know it sounds stupid, but listen. This is the short tale of Darkblade ShadowKill, a powerful hedgehog with a strange back story. It's meant to be dark, so a warning about that. Not a long story. Don't read if chronically ill or depressed please. Written in less than half an hour, so don't expect a masterpiece.Enjoy.


The wind can be felt blowing through my ebony black hair. My cyborg arm and chest blocked out the cold in those areas, but my ebony fur kept me warm in others. My name is DarkBlade ShadowKill. I was born without parents, and not long ago, I met my long lost brother, Sonic the hedgehog. I helped him defeat Doctor Robotnik, when it was discovered that I was the true master of all the chaos emeralds. It took my arm and half my body when I saved the world from a meteor a year later, but I was brought back to life and made a cyborg. But I don't really care about that. I came out here to get away from the hot girls that fell in love with me when I became the warrior of the universe. They are really hot, but I wanted to be alone so I could think about the burden of my fathers will upon me. Last week when I killed a giant octopus from space with my fire sword I got from blood magic that was forced onto me when I was young, I thought about my father's wishes that got passed down onto me. It was for me to protect the world, as I was chosen by the prophecy to be the master of the emeralds. Suddenly, I felt a disturbance. There was a demon titan terrorising the city a few blocks away. Quickly, I used my special teleportation powers to appear there as fast as possible. When I got there, I saw Sonic on the ground, beaten up and lying next to an unconscious Shadow, my best friend and soon to be student of true chaos controlling. I felt a rage build up in me, as I summoned my sword, using the special blood rune that was on my wrist. Sonic weakly tried to warn me. "DaRkBlaDE, hE's tOo STroNg." Something seemed off in the back of my mind, but I brushed it off, focusing on the titan in front of me. He swung his sword down on me with all his might. I blocked his sword using mine, a shockwave blasting outwards from the impact. My rage driving me, I pushed his sword away from me, and jumped off the ground at high velocity, piercing through his chest and killing him instantly. Landing on the ground, I was greeted to Sonic, Amy and Shadow, smiling at me as they held a picnic basket under a tree. Wait, but didn't… wasn't… wasn't it… I don't remember.

Sitting down with them, we all started enjoying the snacks. "These sandwiches are delicious. Did you make them Amy?" I want to know what she used on them, so I waited for her to respond. I felt excited as her mouth opened. "Beep." Wait a minute, what was- "Yep, they sure are good!" Sonic broke my train of thought about… something. I don't think it matters though. "Yea, maybe I can get your recipe sometime," I joked. "Beep." Something about her response was off, but I can't put my finger on it. "So, Darkblaaaaaade, what-at do you feel like-ike doing with the rest of the day?" I feel cold. Why do I feel cold? "Yoooouu look like SomEtHinG's wRoNG." There's a problem. One I can't stop. "Beep." The faces of the three in front of me begin to melt away, replaced with darkness. My fear rose. "NO! Get Away!" The three featureless faces closed in on me, not backing down. "Wh-What's wro-ong?" "DoN'T YoU FeEL lIKe pLAyIng? WE HavE tHiNG's plANnEd fOr ThiS PiCniC!" "BEEP." "NO! GET AWAY! STOP! GO AWAY!" They kept coming closer, not listening to me. I couldn't move, I couldn't stop it. I was powerless. They approached, until the darkness that was their faces was all I could see. I felt cold, and alone. Alone.

I shot up in the bed I was lying in. A dream. That's all it was. All it had to be. It's all oka- *BEEP*

I nearly fell out of the bed. I can't tell if I yelled, but I think I did. The beeping continues rapidly, eventually slowing as I realise where I am. Well, that's the curse of having a heart monitor. I looked over onto the smooth linoleum floor. My Sonic the hedgehog toy was lying there, face down. Picking up my small plush, I held it to my chest as I listened to the steady and beat of my monitor, thoughts flowing through my mind, stopping on three words: Helpless and alone.


End file.
